Warriors: The visitor
by Hopingheart39521
Summary: Cuttingkit, beware of a cat you cannot trust...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Fog fills the air and a slight bit of water is dripping off of a flower. A black and white Tom cat walks up to a old abandoned human house and then there was a echoing voice in the fog. "What a surprise seeing someone here said the voice"? "Who are you" says the black and white cat? Suddenly a cat jumps down from a old broken fence. My name is Ginger how ya doing, not much cats come here". "That is none of your concern just show me the way to the canyon" warned the black and white cat. "I Don't think you want to go there it's full of dangers of falling rocks and tribe cats". This old cat doesn't know anything, the cat thought. "I Suggest that you should get out of the way or else" the black and white cat said. "Oh, no need to get angry we all can be friends and think about what we need to do. "It's too late for that now, you better hope you know some battle moves". "I might be old but I'm not going to back down to the likes of you"! Just then the cat launched on to ginger scratching into his back. The cat holds down ginger with one paw. "Hope you're happy because nothing can save you now". "but I can tell you where they are, I can help just don't kill me said Ginger begging. "It's too late now, it's the time for revenge". "I'm coming Oneface". "It's time to take back what was rightfully mine".


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Get over here Windkit andNCuttingkit, you're not suppose to leave the main camp border said a white she cat. The two kits suddenly stop. Sorry said Windkit, we won't do it again. I hope so said Softclaw just don't do it again, ok. But mom why can't we explore and do the things the Warrior's do, I want to go on patrols and catch food for the Tribe said Cuttingkit. Because you're not old enough to go to training to be a Warrior, you have to be at least 7 moons old. Aw, why do we have to wait that long to be a Warrior said Windkit. Just get inside the nest it's time for a Tribe meeting. Windkit suddenly jolted up in excitement.

Can we come, oh please begged Windkit. Ok I'm sure Oneface wouldn't mind said Softclaw. A black tom cat with a scars on his face walked up a tall rock. Every cat come here it is time to announce new apprentices"!Every cat was silent while the wind blew on their fur. "These two cats are ready to be apprentices echoed The black cat, first Runningkit you will now be known as Runningpaw and your mentor will be Snakefoot, May he show you all that he knows". Runningpaw bows his head to his leader then to his mentor. "Next Adderkit, you now will be known as Adderpaw and your mentor will be Sharpclaw". A small dark black cat walks up to Windkit and Cuttingkit. "Oh hi Cuttingkit, Can't wait till we're Apprentices right" said Waterkit. "Yea I can't what till we are up there" said Cuttingkit. Cuttingkit felt like something was watching them during the ceremony. Then he saw movement in the bushes.

"I wonder what that was" thought Cuttingkit? Then the meeting dispersed and everyone went to get something to eat and share tongues. But then Cuttingkit slowly walked away to the bushes and left the camp. "So what was that movement in these leaves" thought Cuttingkit. Just then Cuttingkit was hit by a strong smell. "What is that smell, I know that smell but where was It from" said Cuttingkit. "I need to get someone to help me, someone I can trust" though Cuttingkit. Cuttingkit ran to Windkit and Waterkit. "Windkit and Waterkit can you come with me I found something" said Cuttingkit. "Wait, what did you find" said Windkit. "I found a scent in some bushes" said Cuttingkit. "Go and show us you got me curious now" said Waterkit. As Cuttingkit leads Windkit and Waterkit to the bushes a meow surprises them. "So where are you going" said Rowenpelt suspiciously. "We are just looking around the camp" said Windpaw. "Where in camp" asked Rowenpelt? "Well we were just-". "Hey Rowenpelt, you need to lead the patrol" Said Snakefoot interrupting Rowenpelt. "I will be watching you" said Rowenpelt Stalking away to the patrol. "Let's go now while he is gone" said Windkit. "Ok follow me" said Cuttingkit. As Cuttingkit lead the two other cats they finally made it to the bushes. Smell these leafs they have a strange scent on them said Cuttingkit. "The scent goes this way" said Windkit, "We should follow it". "Ok let's go" said Cuttingkit. As the three cats walk through the bushes they finally reach the end. "Are we there yet we been going through these bushes for a while" said Cuttingkit. Suddenly Cuttingkit tripped on a root and fell out of the bushes. "Ow" said Cuttingkit. "Are you ok" said Windkit Worryingly. "I'm ok but I think we are out of the camp" said Cuttingkit. "Should we go back to camp" said Waterkit? "No we need to find why that smell was" said Cuttingkit. "What if it's another tribe cat or worse, A Fox" said Windkit. "Exactly that's why we need to follow it" said Cuttingkit. "Fine I will come with you but I have a bad feeling about this" said Waterkit.


	3. Chapter 2

The three cats followed the scent through the forest till they reach a dark forest. "This doesn't look like a safe place to go" said Waterkit. Suddenly three cats ran up to the three kits. "Who are you and where are you from" said a brown and black tom. "We are f-from the Tribe of Cutting Wind" said Cuttingkit. "What are kits from the Tribe of Cutting Wind doing here" said the brown and black tom. "Now who are you" said Windkit. "I am Claweye and this is Wingflight he pointed towards the White she-cat with his tail, and this is Tallface he pointed towards the Black tom with a White face with his tail". "Well we are taking you back to your Tribe" said Claweye. "No I will take them myself" said Wingflight. "Why do you want to take them alone" asked Claweye. "Because I won't cause a fight and besides the Tribe needs you here more than me" said Wingflight. "Fine you go on ahead these kits can't do anything to you" said Tallface. "Let's go kits" said Wingflight sympathetically. "We will be apprentices in 2 full moons" said Waterkit angrily. As the four cats walked through the forest Wingflight singled them to stop. "What's wrong" said Cuttingkit. "I'm going back" said Wingflight impatiently. "What"? "Why" said Windkit. "Because I don't want a argument between the Tribes said Wingflight". "Go on now, go back to your Tribe" said Wingflight. "Ok, thanks Wingflight" said Cuttingkit. "I will always protect a kit even if it's from a different tribe". "B-but couldn't that get you killed" said Cuttingkit worryingly. "I will save any kit even if it means death" said Wingflight with sadness in her eyes .As the three kits got back to camp they laid down and and get ready for the night."So we know what was in the bushes but why would The Tribe Of Secret Shadows watch the ceremony" asked Windkit? "That smell was not from that Tribe because when we encountered the three Tribe cats they smell different than that scent" said Cuttingkit. "Well it's their problem not ours" said Waterkit. Perhaps it is their problem Cuttingkit thought. But what if we are apart of something bigger that could affect every tribe thought Cuttingkit as he dosed off.


	4. Chapter 3

All is dark and nothing seems to be moving. "HEY wait up" said Shadowpaw as he runs through the caves. "that is only if you can catch me first" said Darkstorm. But then Darkstorm ran into something hard, "ow" said Darkstorm "hey what gives don't you know who I am"! Suddenly he looks up at a cat that is two times taller than him. "Oh hi what do you want" said Darkstorm. "I'm looking for your leader" the cat said. Darkstorm suddenly jumped back in attack form. "Why should we take you to are leader" said Darkstorm. "Because if you don't you are really going to regret saying that" said the cat.

"We are not scared of you because we are the Tribe of Secret Shadows, we are stronger than you loner" said Darkstorm! Darkstorm, Why are you with loner you should be at the camp said a dark figure". "But I found this loner here and he is wanting to see are leader". "Is that true loner" said the brown tom cat. "Yes I want to see your leader Shadowface" said the black and white cat. "How do you know our leader" said the brown tom cat? "That doesn't matter right now". The brown cat stood there thinking."Ok I will take you to him" said the brown cat. "But we can't take in a random loner" said Darkstorm! "It's ok if he knows Shadowface he might have a omen or something so come on it's getting late" said the brown cat.

As they walk out of the woods they reached a cave. "So what's your name" said the black and white cat. The brown cat hesitated."My name is Scarface". "So what is your name said Scarface to the cat"? Before the cat could say anything a silver she cat scratched him down the back and landed in front of him. "What is this loner doing here" the silver She cat said angrily? "He is wanting to see our leader, and why would you attack if we are here you should see what is going on first" said Scarface! "Well he is not supposed to be here" said the silver she cat. "are you ok" said Scarface. "Yes I'm ok, it didn't hurt because I felt a whole lot worse than that could ever do to me" said the black and white cat. "Don't try to insult me loner" said the silver she cat.

"Well we have to go now so see you later" said Darkstorm. "That's Cometpelt she is a grumpy cat" said Darkstorm. "I'm Glad that's not your leader". "Oh, well Cometpelt is the deputy of this tribe just so you know" said Darkstorm. "This is the nursery it's in the strongest cave walls in here". "Hey" said Cometpelt. "Don't just leave you need to patrol the area". "Ok" said Darkstorm. As Darkstorm turned to Scarface he said."I have to leave to go patrol Scarface". "Ok but don't leave the caves again" said Darkstorm already disappeared. "I hope he doesn't get in trouble" said Scarface. A big shadowy figure jumped down from a ledge. "Who is this Scarface and why is he in our Caves" said the the jet Black cat? "Um ShadowFang This is a cat we found just a little bit in our territory he asked to see you". "Why are you here". "I came for my Tribe back".

"Hey Windfur I can't wait" said Cuttingfur! "It is the day we become apprentices" said Cuttiningfur. "Oh yea I almost forgot" said Windfur. "I know but you must be groomed first" said Softclaw. "But why can't we just go like this" said Windfur. "Because you must look your best so you can when you become apprentices". "Everyone come to the center of the camp for a meeting" said a gray tom! "We are just now announcing two new apprentices"! "First Cuttingkit you will be now known as Cuttingpaw and your mentor will be Whitefang". "Whitefang you have amazing speed and agility. I hope you pass It to Cuttingpaw". "I will" said the white tom.

"Next Windkit, you will now be known as Windpaw and your mentor will be Spottedclaw". "Spottedclaw you had good strength and bravery I hope you can teach Windclaw all you know". "I will" said the spotted she-cat. Suddenly everyone cheered Cuttingpaw! Windpaw! Cuttingpaw! Windpaw! Then the leader silenced them. "I have been smelling other Tribe cats around our territory so I am going to patrol to talk to the tribe". "But what tribe is it from" said Whiteclaw. "I think it from the Tribe of secret shadows". "You shouldn't go on patrol something could happen Oneface your on your last life" said Softclaw.

"That doesn't matter I have to protect my territory because that is what I promised to the tribe of the rising Sun" said Oneface. "Ok but if you get hurt I won't forgive myself". "I promise that I won't get hurt" said Oneface. "Ok SilverClaw, Redpool, and WhiteClaw you're coming with me to talk to Shadowface". All three cats nodded. "We leave now, Bluepool you are a great deputy so you will watch the Tribe and protect them with you life" said bowed his head and said I won't let you down. "Can we come" said Windpaw. "Yes please let us go" said Cuttingpaw. Before Oneface could speak spottedclaw said "oh let them come with you it will be good experience"."Ok they will stay beside me at all times"." Are You ready" said Oneface. "Yes we are" said Windpaw. Then they ran toward the entrance of the canyon and went through the forest.

Then they waited next to the border. Just then two cats showed up. "What do you want one cat growls". "We want to talk to Shadowface" said Oneface. "Shadowface is no longer our leader". "What" said Oneface! "He had all of his lives how could he lose them in such short time" Said Oneface. "How about you ask the one that killed him" said one cat. "This is SecretClaw and I'm SwiftNight".


	5. Chapter 4

As the cats went down into the cave, there was many tunnels that go down into the ground that lead like an endless maze that goes forever.

Finally they reach the end and I leads to a big opened cave. "These caves was here when our Tribe was formed said Swiftnight". "It must have took a long time for these cave's to form" whispered Windpaw. "Here we are" said Secretclaw before Cuttingpaw could say anything back to Windpaw.A black and white tom jumps down from the ledge and onto the ground. "Who is this" said the black and white cat darkly. "Hello my name is Oneface and I'm the leader of The Tribe of Cutting Wind he" said while bowing to the black and white cat. "My Name is Starfall". "May I ask what happened To ShadowFace" said Oneface. "That old cat stole this Tribe from me a long time ago" said Starfall. "He did not have to die" said Oneface! "He was too old to lead a Tribe like this" said Starfall. "Well you do not have the right to lead this tribe" said Oneface. "Do you judge my leadership" Said Starfall darkly. "You're not a leader you are a murder" said Oneface!

Suddenly Starfall unsheathed his big long claws. "You will regret saying that" said Starfall. "For you see you have the disadvantage" said Starfall. "What do you mean, it's six against one" Said Silverclaw. Suddenly three cats jumped down from a ledge above them and landed next to Starfall. "What is this" said Redpool. "We can't let you leave" said Starfall. The six cats tried to back away but two cats blocked there path. "We cannot let you leave" said Secretclaw. "Fine we will have to fight to get out of here" said Oneface! "Attack" said Oneface! Suddenly it became a bloody war as Oneface jumped and clawed Starfall.

Starfall fell down but he wasn't finished yet. "You will not kill me" said Starfall. Just then Starfall jumped up and knocked Oneface to the ground. "You can put up a fight but you're not good enough" said Starfall. Starfall bit down on Oneface's neck. Just then Starfall got knocked down. What! "Who did that" said Starfall. "You should not have attacked Shadowface" said the mysterious cat. Starfall looked up and saw it was Swiftnight had betrayed him. "Why do you side with them they will lead you to death" said Starfall! "No, if anyone was to be sent to death you would command it" said Swiftnight. I lost all faith in this Tribe if they trust you said Swiftnight. Then Swiftnight started to drag Oneface out of the cave to regroup. Suddenly there was a noise in the bushes.

"Who's there" said Swiftnight. "It's me" said Secretclaw as he walks out of the bushes. "You caught there Tribe leader" said Secretclaw! "We need to tell Starfall right away" said Secretclaw! Just then he put his claws on his neck. "Or we can kill him now" said Secretclaw. Then he pushed deeper and deeper in Oneface's neck. No said Swiftnight as he pushes his Brother down to the ground. "Why did you do that" said Secretclaw. "Because Starfall will destroy our Tribe" said Swiftnight.

"You would betray me" said Secretclaw. "If it means being free of Starfall" said Swiftnight. Both cats unsheathed their claws just as the Tribe of Cutting Wind cats came to regroup. "I think you're outnumbered" growled Redpool. Secretclaw just stood there thinking then stalked away. "Swiftnight" said Oneface weekly. "Thank you for your bravery you are welcome into my Tribe if you like". "I would be honored because there is no home for me now" said Swiftnight. "I'm afraid that my time is up" said Oneface.

"What"! "you can just die now you made a promise" said Silverclaw! "I know but I can't keep that promise anymore" said Oneface bitterly. "Goodbye" Said Oneface as his head falls to the ground. Goodbye old friend said Redpool. It was moon high when the patrol got back. "Tribe meeting everyone" said Redpool. "Why is Redpool calling tribe meeting and not Oneface" Whispered Windpelt. "We have terrible news" said Redpool. "Shadowface has lost all of his lives" said Redpool. Suddenly there was explosion of shock. "How did he lose all of his lives so quickly" said Softclaw in shock. Redpool raised his tail for silenced "He was killed by the new leader of the Tribe of Secret Shadows and his name is Starfall" said Redpool. A-And Oneface was killed by Starfall said Whiteclaw. WHAT! Said Softclaw. He said he wouldn't attack anyone" said Softclaw. "Well he didn't want to fight" meowed Windpaw. "Starfall trapped us in the caves" said Cuttingpaw.

"Then it was all chaos they were everywhere and we got lost" said Windpaw. But we eventually found our way out and that's when we found everyone said Windpaw. "So are new leader is Bluepool" said Rowenpelt. "Wait, Where is Bluepool" said Lightclaw. As the cat's look around they couldn't find Bluepool. "Search party's are going to be Rowenpelt, Windpelt, and Lightclaw" said Redpool. "Please find him he is my mate" said Silverclaw. "We will" said Rowenpelt. "Ok Tribe meeting is at end" said Redpool. As the meeting was over the tribe left to their dens. "Goodnight Windpaw" said Cuttingpaw. Ok goodnight to you to" said Windpaw. Windpaw laid down and fell asleep. Windpaw went into Hunter Crouch to pounce on a mouse. He lowered her body and went into position and then leap on it then he swiftly killed it. "That was a nice catch" said a Light gray tom. Windpaw jumped back in surprise! "Who are you" said Windpaw. "I am Grayclaw" said the gray tom. "A-are you from Starclan"? said Windpaw. "Yes I am and I need to go to the tribe of Burning Flames" said Grayclaw. "Why" said Windpaw? "Because, that is where Bluepool went" said Grayclaw. P"Ok who should I bring with me" said Windpaw? You should bring Cuttingpaw he has a destiny with herbs as a medicine cat. "Ok" said Windpaw. "Tell Runningherb to make him her apprentice" said Grayclaw. "But he want's to be a-". But Grayclaw was already gone. Windpaw woke up in the cold. "It's been snowing" Windpaw question? Windpaw ran straight to the medicine cat den. Hey Runningherb said Windpaw? "yes" said Runningherb walking out of her den? "I had a dream and the Tribe of The Rising Sun talked to me" said Windpaw. What! "Who talked to you" said Runningherb? "It was a Light gray tom named Grayclaw" said Windpaw. "He was the old medicine cat of this tribe, what did he say" said Runningherb. "He said for you to take Cuttingpaw as your apprentice" said Windpaw. Runningherb just stared at the ground, thinking. "Ok anything else he talked to you about" said Runningherb. "Yes he said for me and Cuttingpaw to go to the Tribe of Burning Flames". "Ok said Runningherb, get him here now. Windpaw ran back in into the den. "Hey Cuttingpaw" said Windpaw trying to shake him awake. Cuttingpaw suddenly pinned Windpaw on the ground. "What do you want"! Said Cuttingpaw. "Runningherb wants you" said Windpaw. "Why does that cat want me" said Cuttingpaw? "Just come with me and you will find out" said Windpaw. "Fine but if this is not important then you will pay for this" said Cuttingpaw. "Well it is important, this will affect you, me, and the Tribe" said Windpaw. "You know why don't you" said Cuttingpaw. "Yes I do but we are going to wait till we talk to Runningherb" said Windpaw. "Fine but I better get a good explanation" said Cuttingwind grumpily. They walked through the night as quietly as possible until the got to the den. "Come here both of you said Runningherb" said as

soon as she has them. "What do you want" said Cuttingwind. "I need to take an apprentice and I chose you" said Runningwind. "Cuttingwind stared at the she cat then he said ok I will do it". "I will talk to the temporary leader Redpool". "stay here" said Runningherb. "Ok" said Windpaw when Runningherb left the den. "What else did you tell her" said Cuttingpaw. "W...What do you mean" said Windpaw stunned. "I was there when you talked to that cat in your dream". "Where were you and why didn't you meet him". "I already did" said Cuttingpaw. "When" asked Windpaw desperately. "I had been talking to Grayclaw for about 2 moons now" said Cuttingpaw calmly. "Why didn't you tell me"! "Because Grayclaw said for me to wait till you were ready". "Redpool requested to see both of you" said Runningherb entering the den. "We are not finished with this conversation" said Windpaw. the three cats walked up a steep wall to the leader's den. "Ah, hello Windpaw and Cuttingpaw "said Redpool. "So I heard that you had a dream Windpaw is that correct"? "Yes Redpool I had a dream about us leaving to find some cat at the Tribe of Burning Flames". "What cat" said Redpool? "I don't know" said Windpaw. "I also hear that Cuttingpaw wants to be a medicine cat"? "Yes i do" said Cuttingpaw. "Ok you will have your ceremony later" said Redpool. "You need to go on this quest to find this cat". "You will leave in a moon" said Redpool. "I will go with them" said Runningherb. "No we need you here" said Redpool. "But we can't let them go alone". "We have too many ill cats we need you here and that's final". "Now go back to your dens you will need your sleep". As everyone leaves the moon shines brightly in the sky. "Goodnight Windpaw" said Cuttingpaw. There was no response. "I wonder how we can go on this quest if we can't even solve this easy problem" thought Cuttingpaw as he closes his eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey! Wake up you need to be up by now if you want to be useful said Runningherb! I know it's just that I had a hard time sleeping last night said Cuttingpaw. We have to travel to the Crystal caves to talk to Starclan. Will I get to talk to them asked Cuttingpaw? Hopefully You do, because maybe we can find out why Bluepool left in the first place said Runningherb. I hope we find him because we need a good and strong leader thought Cuttingpaw! Ok I'm ready to go said Cuttingpaw. As they walk through the forest Cuttingpaw sees movement in some bushes. Um you go on ahead I'm going to go hunt said Cuttingpaw. Fine but don't be long because we are here said Runningherb. Cuttingpaw stalked towards the bushes that he saw the movement. When Cuttingpaw jumped into the bushes there was only a mouse. It's just a mouse thought Cuttingpaw. Suddenly he was hit down by a strong force. You shouldn't be here said the Black cat. What do you mean I'm going to the Crystal caves said Cuttingpaw! Well you seem harmless, get up said the black cat. My name is Mistypaw said the black cat. My name is Cuttingwind. What are you doing so far away from camp? I wanted to hunt said e! Cuttingpaw where are you yowled Runningherb! I'm right here said Cuttingpaw. You should leave said Cuttingpaw. No! This is my Territory! I have been looking for you and why are you with another cat! I'm sorry I was hunting and-. it was my fault said Mistypaw. I attacked him. I see. You should find your mentor before you get in trouble. Thanks said Cuttingpaw. No problem said Mistypaw smiling back at him. Cuttingpaw ran beside Runningherb. Tell me the real reason that other Tribe cat was with you said Runningherb. What are you talking about, that was the truth said Cuttingpaw. I won't tell anyone because we are in to much trouble already, Bluepool's gone, Oneface died, I don't think we can handle any more problems said Runningherb Sighing. Cuttingpaw noticed Black fur in the bushes. I don't think we can have anymore problems either said Cuttingpaw looking away from the bushes. As they walked they reached the cave. We are here, let's go said Runningherb. As they entered the cave it got extremely dark. Runningherb where are you said Cuttingpaw. Suddenly Cuttingpaw ran into something. I'm right here in front of you said Runningherb. As they walked deeper into the cave Cuttingpaw noticed light at the end of the cave. Is that the Crystal asked Cuttingpaw. Yes, this is the Crystal cave said Runningherb. Now put you nose on the Crystal and close your eyes said Runningherb. Cuttingpaw did what Runningherb told him and as he put his nose on the Crystal he pulled back. It's so cold said Cuttingpaw! You will get use to it the more you come here said Runningherb. Cuttingpaw went to put his nose back on the Crystal but this time he didn't pull back and he closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Mistypaw backed out of the bushes. The Black she-cat turned and started running back to camp. Mistypaw's mind was blowing up with questions. Did they see me? Bluepool is missing? I wonder how long Bluepool has been missing and if he is in danger? Was it true that Starfall killed Oneface? Suddenly Mistypaw stopped. I need answers thought Mistypaw. I need to talk to Cuttingpaw thought Mistypaw. There you are said a Silver she-cat!

Mistypaw suddenly jumped back in shock. Where have you been said the silver cat. I'm sorry Cimderfur I have been hunting. Your not suppose to leave camp without telling me first. Let's get back to camp said Cinderfur. The two cat walked out of the forest and into a cave. So you didn't catch anything asked Cinderfur. No I couldn't find anything said Mistypaw. Well you missed training today so I expect you to be there tomorrow. I will be there said Mistypaw.

As they entered camp Starfall leaped on the tall rock. All cats old enough to catch prey meet at the tall rock. All the cats walked to the meeting. The gathering is coming up so we need to know what we need to say said Starfall. We will announce three new apprentices, Tallpaw, Swiftlypaw, and Mistypaw. Is there anything else that needs to be said asked Starfall? How about we announce a cat that betrayed us said a voice in the crowed. Everyone looked at the black tom. Secretclaw, who betrayed us asked Starfall.

Swiftnight, my brother betrayed us yowled Secretclaw. How did he betray us? He attacked me when I had a enemy pinned. Mistypaw stared at him with horror. Why would you tell Starfall something that could harm your brother said Mistypaw shocked. He is not my brother anymore said Secretclaw darkly. Mistypaw turned her head to Starfall. I don't think Swiftnight did anything wrong yowled Mistypaw. Why would you say that said Starfall. We do not need to kill to win battles, that warrior that Secretclaw had pinned already lost and he could have scared him away but he tried to kill him, so Swiftnight attacked Secretclaw to stop it. Mercy is never a victory because they are still alive and out there that's why we will attack them in three nights said Starfall darkly. But-. I don't want to hear anything else from you meeting dismissed.

As the cats dispersed from the meeting Mistypaw snuck out of the camp. I need to warn them about Starfall thought Mistypaw. Suddenly she ran into something. Where are you going said a silver she-cat. I'm going to warn The Tribe Of Cutting Wind that Starfall is planing to attack them! Wait what, Starfall is going to attack them. Yes and I must warn them so step out of the way Silverclaw. No let me help you said Silverclaw. What, you want to help me? Yes I never liked Starfall and if he is going to go to attack them then they deserve to know. We are wasting time if your coming then come on said Mistypaw. Ok let's go said Silverclaw.


	8. Chapter 7

Where am I thought Cuttingpaw? Suddenly a cat walks up to Cuttingpaw. Hello Cuttingpaw it's nice to finally meet you said a blue she-cat. Who are you asked Cuttingpaw? My name is Blueheart and I am the old leader before Oneface. Welcome to Starclan we have a prophecy for you. What is the prophecy asked Cuttingpaw? Clouds start to cover the moon and a loud voice echoes through the forest. A poison will spring from the heart of Secret Shadows, and spread to the other Tribes. A storm of blood and fire will sweep the forest. Suddenly the Starclan cats began to fade. Wait I don't know what that means. A silver cat walked up to Cuttingpaw. Who are you asked Cuttingpaw? My name is Silverstream and I have to make this quick. Ok what do you want to tell me. Cuttingpaw Like fire, your peace will blaze through the forest . . . but beware even the most powerful of flames can be destroyed by water. What do you mean by the most powerful of Flames can be destroyed by water asked Cuttingpaw? But the Starclan cat already disappeared. Suddenly Cuttingpaw woke up. Good Your finally awake said Runningherb. Did Starclan talk to you asked Runningherb. Yes said Cuttingpaw. They gave me a prophecy. What did they say A poison will spring from the heart of Secret Shadows, and spread to the other Tribes. A storm of blood and fire will sweep the forest. Do you have any idea what this means asked Cuttingpaw? I don't know what it means but Redpool might. Let's hurry up and get back to camp said Runningherb. Runningherb and Cuttingpaw started running out of the cave and towards the camp. We must hurry and get too camp said Runningherb! Why are you in such a hurry to get back to camp said Cuttingpaw. Because I think it means something bad said Runningherb. Cuttingpaw began to run even faster than normal. When they reached camp they saw a crowed of cats. Cuttingpaw pushed his way through the crowd and he sees three cats. I don't believe that they would do that said Redpool! You have to listen to us he is going to attack in three days said Mistypaw! Mistypaw, What are you doing here asked Cuttingpaw? Starfall is planning to attack in three days said Mistypaw! I don't think this is true said Redpool. I believe her said Cuttingpaw. What, why would you trust another tribe cat said Redpool! I meet her before said Cuttingpaw turning to Mistypaw. I trust her said Cuttingpaw smiling. If you trust her how can I trust you yowled Redpool. Don't you trust your clanmates said Cuttingpaw? I do but I can't trust someone that trusts in a Tribes! I believe we should listen to this warning said Cuttingpaw! You don't belong in this Tribe Cuttingpaw said Redpool. What do you mean said Cuttingpaw? I banish you from this Tribe said Redpool! What said Cuttingpaw shocked! You can't just banish me said Cuttingpaw! Yea you can't just banish him said Windpaw. Redpool turned around and stared at Windpaw. Do you want to go with him asked Redpool? No said Windpaw. Say goodbye to this Territory because you will be treated as an enemy from now on said Redpool. Cuttingpaw, you can come with me if you want said Mistypaw. Ok I will said Cuttingpaw smiling. He turned to The rest of his tribe. Goodbye, it was nice living here said Cuttingpaw. Cuttingpaw turned back to Mistypaw. Thank you Mistypaw I will never forget this said Cuttingpaw. Your welcome said Mistypaw sympatheticly. Let's go said Cuttingpaw.


End file.
